


沐春风

by Tokyofantasy



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyofantasy/pseuds/Tokyofantasy
Summary: “因为错过了时机，所以我想，再过十年我还是孤身一人吧。”
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

龟梨和也醒来的时候没觉得有哪儿不对。  
……又好像哪儿都不对。  
自己现在是侧躺的姿势，胸前还斜搭着一只胳膊，半个后背都在另一个温暖的怀里。  
严格来讲简直是毛骨悚然。身体和脑袋一起警钟大作，怕不是疯狂粉丝闯进家里来了？自己居然睡了一宿毫无察觉？甚至没空转身看一眼，龟梨整个人腰一弹瞬间从床上坐了起来。  
无奈被子在床上缠成了一团，自己被身后压倒性的重力作用所限制，肩膀撞在了床头，痛得他轻轻嘶了一声。  
身后的入室狂热粉丝似乎被弄醒了，细细簌簌地从松软枕头里冒出来了一颗毛绒绒的头，发量傲人，半张脸都给遮了去。  
“和也？你怎么”  
龟梨和也前倾的后背突然在这个声音的呼唤下僵硬住了，一瞬间的心脏漏拍。  
“啦——？” 赤西仁也不知道今早的和也葫芦里卖的是哪门子的药，大早上顶着张肿肿的小脸瞪着他看，一句话也不说，虽然没做什么亏心事但是还是被那眼神看的一脸心虚，最后一个音节的尾音拉得老长，讪讪闭上了嘴。  
眼帘中少年人青涩的脸无措的表情和卷翘的头发毛都暗示着一个诡谲的梦。  
那是一闭上眼就可以回到的过去。  
也是就算闭上眼也不想回到的过去。

明明还没到秋天，龟梨和也却打了个冷战。  
“喂，Kame！你到底怎么啦？今天有点奇怪哦……”晃神间仁的脸凑得老近，乱翘的发丝在晨曦中散着淡淡的浅棕色，和他眼睛的颜色一模一样，单纯又干净。和也无意识地和他对视了几秒，又匆匆别开了视线。  
“根本没有好嘛！……”下意识回了他一句，熟稔得像是每一个，和他嬉闹过的清晨。  
“昨晚是和也主动问能不能和我一起睡的啊！”赤西仁委屈得不得了，磨磨蹭蹭卷着小毯子往他那边靠了靠，衣料和发丝一起软软地蹭在龟梨光裸瘦削的背上，拉长了声音唤他，“Kame——ka——a——me——”  
龟梨适应了些，背过手去单肘圈着撒娇狗狗的脖颈，敷衍着有一下没一下地摸着他手感很好的发顶：“是，是，抱歉啦，早上好哦。”  
现在他的心情很是复杂，想哭倒是不至于，但是头大才是真的。一宿起来，时间倒退了十多年，对着这个永远恨不起来的人，仿佛心里的那一道旧疮给连着淤血脏垢一起剜了出来。痛还是痛的，但那痛滚烫又烧灼，鲜血汩汩，痛快了不少。  
桌子上非常有年代感的电子表在绿色的屏幕上影影绰绰映出了龟梨和也的脸，黑色的印记写着早上七点零八分。平成十二年。  
过于刻意的时间提示让脑袋里尘封已久的记忆回流，他也就在这一刻突然觉得鼻酸。这是认识他的第二年啊……是二十年前啊……  
居然这么久了吗？  
变声期有些沙哑的声音涩涩地划开空气，龟梨和也轻轻叫了一声。  
“仁……”  
我好像做了个很长的梦。  
想来那最开始的依赖感只是因为人年龄越小，对于年长的同辈就越想要亲近罢了。至于这种感情如何升温，如何变质成了二十年后的模样……由于过于微小的改变，往往是很难让人察觉到的。像是温水煮青蛙，又像是瓮中捉鳖。  
脑袋里感慨思绪百转千回，龟梨和也终于还是没忍住让感性占了次上风，狠狠抱住了那个自己认识了很久的，十六岁的少年。而经了这么一通早上的闹，觉还没醒透的赤西仁不明所以地拍了拍他的后脑，粗声粗气地说着快松开好热饿了啦这样的抱怨，却没把他推开。  
和也这么多年深谙了断舍离的道理，到了这人面前，总是忍不住食髓知味。

真和赤西站在镜子前头刷牙的时候和也才意识到二十年是个多可怕又漫长的长度。镜子里的仁比他高了一头，清秀又斯文的长相，一点也没有以后那奔放又不羁的样子，而自己顶着两根粗粗的小新眉，一头短短的毛寸，再加上清晨刚起有点肿起来的脸肉，真的是……怎么看都不是做偶像的材料。正走神刷着牙齿，身边的少年一肩膀撞了过来，哼哼着问他：“喂，怎么又在发呆了？”  
“没有发呆，在想事情呢。”龟梨顺口答应了一句，用毛巾擦了擦脸颊侧面的水滴。  
今天的龟梨有点奇怪，还有点，距离感。仁有一瞬间这样想着，随机勾着他的和也的瘦小的肩膀去吃早餐了。  
可是坐到了饭桌前才发现，顶着仁的妈妈那开朗的笑容还有现在这种神奇的局面下……根本是一口食物都塞不进去嘛。  
“和也就是吃得太少，才比仁那孩子瘦小了那么多呢。要好好吃饭哦。”  
“是！非常感谢您的款待，我吃好了。”  
“哪有吃好啦！喂，牛奶，牛奶！”  
“我吃不下了，赤西你自己喝掉！……”  
好不容易拖着赤西仁这个大嗓门出了门，龟梨累得叹了口气。  
搁谁，谁又不心累呢。此时的这个少年又没招惹过自己，那些对于他来说的过往和不完美，自然不能迁怒在他身上。可这一条看不见尽头的路已经走过了一遭，何必又要再栽一次他的温柔乡呢。他赤西仁哪里缺龟梨和也……只不过真的是无数个巧合，叠影交错着，让自己和他的身影同行过须臾。  
这个人与自己只能算是个冤家，朋友，情人，爱人……经过了时光的检验证明都不合适。和也的目光依然胶着在他的背影上，心里消极理智得很，却在不知名的角落里又隐约有些许的期待。……即便是蝴蝶效应也好，且不论自己与这人的孽缘纠葛如何，关于KAT-TUN，关于未来，还会和记忆里的发展一致吗？那么，即使是遐想或者短暂的重叠，也是会有变化的吧。  
这次，不要再错过了吧。  
这次，好像还是会错过的吧。


	2. Chapter 2

赤西仁觉得最近的龟梨和也非常奇怪。  
那孩子不知道从哪天起就开始对自己爱答不理的，倒没有至于像是自己在热脸贴冷屁股，每次说话的时候他都有认真回答好好说话……可是好像除了公事公办以外，和也真的不怎么再和他主动玩儿了。  
那种像是成年人之间君子之交一般的相处方式，虽说很酷，但是让习惯了互相亲近的自己格外的不习惯。……那家伙连练习的时候都站在中丸他们那边，都没看过他几眼。这种小小的异样的感觉好陌生，明明粘着自己的小龟才比较好嘛！  
所以在泷泽前辈第三次不经意间问起怎么没看见和也那孩子的时候，他真的有点火大了。  
今天，一定要问清楚龟梨和也究竟怎么回事！在午休时间快快吃完了饭，赤西合上便当盒气势汹汹地看着坐在自己对面喝香蕉奶昔的小乌龟时，气势已经垮下了一半。桌前此时还坐了不少小Jr，而龟梨和也每次都是吃的最慢的那个，自己现在早早吃完下好了决心……等到他吃完肯定都消气了！  
经过了几天完全身临其境的“体验”，龟梨和也早就适应了自己的少年生活。看着四周熟悉的朋友们小了一号的稚嫩模样是个极其有趣的体验，比如婴儿肥还在的圆圆的山P，还有面前这个心事全都写在脸上的笨蛋赤西。思维定式让他依旧用着三十四岁时候的行为模式，对待这群虽说是同辈但还什么都未经历过的Jr们，他的处理方式是尽量不合群一点，以免哪句话说漏了嘴，露出什么奇怪马脚来。可是面前这个满脸写着我想说话我有事情的赤西君实在是太直白了，低着头的自己都仿佛能感觉到发顶被灼热目光快要盯出来个洞去。  
那头赤西沉浸在自己的小心思里，烦恼着究竟为什么被疏远了，这头却听见耳边少年青涩微哑的声线：“仁，走了。”和也不知道什么时候站在了自己旁边，粗粗短短的小手还拽了拽自己的衣角，“我也吃好了。”  
这边龟梨自得其乐地体验轻松人生，那边赤西仁的小脸蛋都快扭成了一团抹布。他忍了又忍，在路过了三个门马上要右拐进入楼梯间的时候叫住了前头走得都快要带风了的少年。  
“呐，龟梨。”推门的小短手收到了来自另一只手的阻力，卡在了半截的门划了一下，喀哒一声又关了个严实，“我们还是朋友吗?”  
“？？？”虽然是小粗眉毛，龟梨回头时候的表情还是因为这个问题被他问得诧异到眼睛溜圆。眼前惴惴不安的赤西的眼神都躲闪着不和他的视线对到一处，甚至还在拿自己的上牙啃下唇。想破脑袋也想不到赤西仁有一天能这个表情这么不确定地说这样的话，虽说场面着实无厘头且诡异，但是笨蛋的脑回路清奇，所以也无可厚非，“当然是朋友了，你是我最好的朋友啊。”  
至少现在这个时间这么说没错。  
“骗人，你最近老是躲着我，我如果不问的话可能过一阵子就彻底再也不和我一起玩了吧。”比小龟梨高了整一头的仁可怜巴巴地低着脑袋嘟囔，只听声音还以为受了天大的委屈。  
“我们都认识……这么久了，以我的性格怎么可能讨厌你还会这样和你说话啊？”龟梨有点不自在地清了清嗓子，难得地在这样的赤西面前反思了一下自己的所作所为，“而且我们都说好了以后每一年都要一起去冲绳，说好了的事情，我就会一直遵循的。”  
此时走廊里窗子斜斜照下来的午后阳光正好落在仁的眼睛里，所以他视线里的一切都被温柔地镀上了一层金光，连着面前的黑色头发的少年，明明凌厉得浑身都是棱角，却又……很温柔。这样矛盾的形象在赤西心里持续了很久很久，像是万有引力一般，从未知的龟梨和也的方向牢牢吸引着他。  
“以后还会一起练习的，和大家认识一下也没什么不好的，你不是老说我太害羞不喜欢说话嘛……”龟梨推开了门，两只手背在脑后交叉着，大摇大摆走进了楼梯间，因为背对着赤西，声音有些模糊不清，“而且仁和大家怎么能一样来讲呢——”  
“什么？”赤西扯着大嗓门跑了几步跟上他。  
“仁是很珍贵的。”无容置疑，年少时的宝物一样的仁也好，以后对于自己来说最爱最恨的仁也好。  
“……和也也很珍贵。”毛绒绒的背影抓了抓头发。  
龟梨淡淡地翘起了唇角，任赤西的胳膊勾在自己脖子上。  
一直都是这样，只要他稍微，稍微服软一点，自己就恨也恨不起来了。  
可是贪恋着这种短暂的温暖又有什么用呢。  
虽然真的很想，很想，很想把曾经的遗憾都一一弥补干净。


	3. Chapter 3

按部就班的一年走到了尽头，和也表现出的“进步”有些惊人。也不知道是哪天开始，不起眼的那个瘦小的小孩儿变得让人一眼就能看到他了。大概也是有在努力吃饭，虽然瘦还是瘦得快没有的样子，个子倒是抽枝一样长起来了一点。就像个小乌龟一样的不起眼的前进速度，从角落里，从高台上慢慢地换到了前辈身边。想了想和也也不知道这算不算是某种程度上的作弊，虽然有种自己偷了自己的懒的感觉。没变的是和也身边依然时常粘着个仁在。和也挂在比自己高一点点的仁肩头刚好，仁搭在比自己矮一点点的和也的肩膀上，也刚好。  
圣诞节的那天和也和仁还有中丸一起去了新宿逛街，在他俩结账的时候，先一步出来了店门在街角的摊贩那里买了两个鲷鱼烧，熟练地堵住了后面跟着大呼小叫喊着下雪了下雪了的两个呆瓜的嘴。  
仁冻出来的红扑扑的脸蛋显得怪可爱的，他刘海长长了一些，甩了两下还是有点盖住了眼睛，干脆把手里拿的购物袋扔给和也，将自己的头发全都捋进了针织帽里，露出一个大大的额头来。长得秀气的少年两只眼睛笑意盈盈，忽闪忽闪地在睫毛上接了好几片细碎的雪花，莫名有了几分撒娇邀功的意味：“我给小龟买了礼物哦！”  
中丸听了闷闷不乐：“是我俩一起买给和也的啦！仁根本就没那么多钱……”  
暗金色的袋子闭着眼也记得那是仁知道的，自己当时最喜欢的Burberry。  
袋子里面安静包着柔柔的一条浅白调的格子围巾。  
和也拆开了外面的包纸，把标签取下来然后围在了脖子上。难得露出来点年少人的羞涩，弯了眼睛笑了起来。仁则不知道为什么，快速避开了他看过来的目光，罗里吧嗦地说起来胡话：“别的小乌龟都怕冷需要冬眠，我们的小龟嘛，虽然知道你很坚强不怕冷，但是也得要暖暖地过冬才好！”和也心里的感动让仁的傻气冲得有点无语失笑，不过或许是托了傻人带来的傻福，那年的冬天真的不是很冷。  
而那条作为圣诞礼物的围巾就没那么幸运了，经常被借走个半条裹去了仁的脖子上，美名其曰有效利用。  
“赤西伯母肯定心里更希望你能有效利用她帮你放在玄关的围巾……”和也无力吐槽。  
中学部放学了之后两个人直奔杰尼斯事务所专门给小Jr们上课的地方，冬天天黑得早，走过学校足球场的时候，白色的照明灯高高打下来，把俩人的影子拉得老长。仁一脚把滚过来的球踢回球场，动作带得围着同一条围巾的和也一个趔趄，撞在他身侧。  
“……说了下次你自己带围巾不要老和我用一条！”本身走夜路踩在软软的草地上又冷又黑就不是什么快乐体验，小龟让这一下子绊得心态立刻爆炸，费劲站稳了伸手去理乱了的额发。  
“不要——两个人比较暖啊——”仁拉长了声音搭着他肩膀圈了圈和也的脖子往自己怀里按，嘻嘻哈哈招呼着对面走来站在大厦门前等他俩的中丸。  
和也一点也不享受杰尼斯培训里面的上课部分的日子。毕竟已经听了一遍还实践了很多年，再听难免想打瞌睡。不过再想瞌睡也不能真的光明正大睡过去，因为身后坐着的家伙永远有说不完的小废话在自己耳朵边上嗡嗡作响。仁自然不知道有人在腹诽自己，扒拉了几下手里的纸页，又开始用笔帽戳着坐在自己前面的小龟耷拉在椅背上的手肘，光明正大地当着艺能课老师的面和和也咬耳朵说话：“呐，KAME，冬假和我们一起去北海道玩吧！礼保要去奶奶家没办法一起，我今天出门的时候拜托妈妈晚点打电话问了哦。”  
和也轻轻唔了一声，微微侧过脑袋把没完没了往自己肩窝里拱的仁挤出去，半督促半玩笑地怼他：“如果作业不会写的话我不会给你抄的，快听老师讲啦。”  
仁讪讪缩回去了点，不情不愿地在自己的笔记本上划拉，画了一串小乌龟。  
和也则在心里感慨，家里的孩子多，和也从前就和仁走得更近些，小时候还真的说出来过自己叫赤西和也这样啼笑皆非的访谈内容。这个又像哥哥又像同龄人的形象陪伴弥补了太多一个小孩子心中那些多余的敏感阴暗的情绪，复杂又复杂，交错又交错，每一步都不可逆，每一步都无法预测。从讨论喜欢的女孩的类型，变成暧昧懵懂，变成互相温暖，变成情侣关系，变成除了公事连名字都不再提的前任禁忌。而现在的和也冷眼旁观，仿佛在以上帝视角重新走过千万故事。任由回忆一幕幕重演加深，心动亦心冷，像是自虐一般，走一遍明明读过的剧本。  
自己这是何必呢。


	4. 4

4  
赤西一家计划的北海道之行如期而至，和也也带着自己的行李包准时被妈妈送到了仁家门口。因为曾经少年时经历过的睡眠缺乏，现在早起也不会太困。仁的脑袋第三次撞在自己肩膀上的时候和也在心里想。那时候好像是自己更爱睡一些。电车上，汽车上，各种折叠渔夫椅子上……睡得还挺舒服，因为有个人会像圈地一般把吵闹全都隔开。后来有了KAT-TUN的休息室，再后来有了自己的休息室，倒不如最初睡得香甜。  
仁的脑袋又撞过来了……  
和也眼疾手快把那颗头按在车座上头的小枕头上，虽然不咋舒服，也至少比满场乱窜来得强。  
仁迷迷糊糊掀开眼皮看着和也傻笑两声，干脆就着窄小车室侧躺下来，大脑袋枕在了和也的大腿上。  
没什么肉，所以很硌。和也被反作用力硌得分了分腿试图用两条腿分担这颗大脑袋的重量。  
喜欢羽毛枕头的赤西仁却躺得不错，细密绵长的睫毛阖上了，偶尔颤抖几下，安逸得不行。  
不过车上没有抱枕，再细的大腿也比没有强。  
一路向北不提。到了札幌住宿地时正是中午不到的时间。  
仁睡了一路所以格外精神，在安顿好行李之后立马拉着和也出去溜达了。  
和也戴着粗毛线编织的毛线帽，走路的姿势是标准的六亲不认的趿拉一般地J家标准步。外加上微肿的眼睛和天生有些翘起来的唇角，刚好是那时候很流行的不良少年的风格。  
一边走着的真·不良少年却乖巧得不像话，直发的十六岁的赤西仁，和也脑袋里想到了很土的“天使一般的模样”的形容。  
这是什么白月光滤镜？龟梨和也猛摇头。

札幌的街道上冬天似乎一直会飘着点雪。  
因为温度较低的缘故，行人道上的雪并没有化开，而是被压成了厚厚的一层，白白的，在阳光下还会有一点零星晶莹的亮光，很好看。  
两个人没说什么话，就这样一路走着洁白的雪路，翻过了一个小小的坡，又穿过两条巷子，看见了海。  
电车道简直是压着海滩一路铺过来的，下了几个台阶再走十步路就是被海水打湿的沙滩了。  
和也弯腰去挽脚后跟处已经被雪濡湿了的裤脚，仁已经愣头青一样怪叫着冲上去了。  
“笨蛋，会冷的！”和也头也没抬地凶他。  
“到海边就是要踩水！……啊呀冷啊！”脑袋缺根筋的家伙在耍宝。  
仁斜斜蹦了几下又蹿回了和也身边，抢了他的鞋便跑。  
“……真是笨蛋！”幼稚程度半斤八两的和也随手抓了一把沙去丢他。  
细小的砂粒磨过手指间，有点点尴尬的生涩，像是每一个做出去便后悔的决定一样。  
仁正回头，和也这一把沙子扬了他满脸。  
“对不起，你没事吧？”  
仁呸呸呸吐了半天沙子，一甩头发豪放不过半秒。“没事！……啊，眼睛好像也进了沙子……”  
越揉越红的眼眶看起来委屈得不行，仁最后选择瞪着红色的眼睛干等眼泪下来，歪着脑袋扯和也袖子。  
“有没有手帕纸？”  
“……你拉我出门的时候太着急了，什么都没带。”  
“那你帮我看看……”  
“唔，好。”  
十四岁的龟梨和也的脸本身还没褪去婴儿肥，因为低头的姿势，肿的样子就更明显了。  
仁眨巴着眼睛盯着他看了一会儿，又赶紧把视线撇开。  
“笨蛋，干嘛又笑。”  
仁自己没意识到自己在笑，和也强制用两只手指撑开他眼皮试图在眼睑里找到始作俑者，使劲一吹。  
“呼啊！”大脑袋猛挣扎，正撞在和也下巴上，泪眼汪汪抬起头，啪嗒掉了颗眼泪水，“好像还有……”  
和也捂着自己下巴疼得倒吸几口气，按住乱动的仁又开始看他眼睛。  
刚用泪水泡了的眼球子散发着天然无辜，小狗一样。  
和也鬼使神差地亲了亲他的眼睛。  
世界只有海浪的声音了。


	5. 5

气氛变得很微妙，俩人也很默契地从海滩回来一路没提。  
倒是仁的妈妈看着俩孩子之间奇怪的气氛揪着自己儿子耳朵悄悄问他是不是欺负和也了。  
赤西仁蒙受天大冤屈有苦说不出，脑袋处理不来这些事情发展，索性睡遁钻进房间。  
然后他就意识到房间里刚好还有另一个当事人。  
只要不是傻子就不会开口直接问你为什么会亲我这样让双方都尴尬的问题，只要有些情商智慧就晓得静观其变随心而动，可惜仁比傻子聪明了一点点，但也没到有很多脑子的地步，所以他眼观鼻鼻观心老实巴交坐在榻榻米上苦思冥想。  
一个屋子里两种气压。  
第一次体会到主动出击的快乐的和也如释重负，亲的这说暧昧不暧昧的一口让他出了憋闷许久的气，上辈子的，这辈子的。  
他现在很没良心地抛下因为自己烦恼着的笨蛋，和龙也传着简讯。  
体会过现代科技进步后，老式的翻盖手机按字老是按得不太顺溜。和也短短粗粗的小手紧忙一通又删了大半句，最后决定就传几张照片给他看就好。  
和也依稀记得这支手机最后的归宿是某一次来自己家里做客时被仁一屁股坐碎，之后赔罪一样又送了自己一个。  
二十五岁以前的龟梨和也，每一样东西或多或少都和赤西仁有关。  
他也曾想过永远。  
晃神间和也泄愤一般扔下手机，缓缓翻了个身，闭着眼仰面躺着。身边的仁还是维持着思索的坐姿，背对着自己。他就这样在仁的气息就在不远处的安慰之下浅浅睡着了。  
仁百思仍不得其解，思维从纠结不知为何的亲吻到自动售卖机和上野公园鳗鱼饭，终于忍不住回头偷瞄始作俑者在干啥。  
始作俑者蜷着身子在睡觉。  
睡着了依旧皱着一张消瘦的小脸，身材也十分一般，一把骨头包了层皮，没什么招人喜爱的样子，只觉得可怜巴巴的。  
仁想着，不轻不重没什么同情心地掐了一把他的脸颊。微微翘起的M唇被他扯得拉平了半边，和也眼睛都没睁，一把抓了他个现行。  
“我没睡着哦。”和也细长的眼眸里面带了点瞌睡时的生理泪水，像猫一样打了个哈欠。  
“……”仁和他大眼瞪小眼，尴尬得脚趾头抠海边别墅。  
……果真是长的好看的傻子。和也心中暗诽。那他大度让他蒙混过关，也算是傻子的特权了。  
晚饭是海边烧烤，冬天的风有点大，但不妨碍坐在篝火边感受直白的温暖。  
仁懒得剥虾又馋那一口鲜美，隔着虾皮咯咯地用牙把虾肉挤出来，和也嫌弃得不行，却又没好心到想帮他剥皮，就蹲在他身边拿着一串烤鸡脆骨嗤嗤地笑话他。  
和也吃得很少。仁没事找事地想着，剥了颗虾往他嘴里送。挑食的小孩最难照顾，和也嘴上还挂着一丝笑意，歪头躲开他的大虾袭击：“不要，好腻，你自己吃。”  
仁总是这样一副带点憨厚的样子照顾着比他小了一点点的和也，可能是潜移默化和龟梨家那三个哥哥学的，也可能是就是看他豆芽菜一样很可怜，所以想要关心他。可和也不那么想，他的印象里，仁本来就是那样的。所以当他重新经历了自己的十四岁，仁的十六岁时，他看到了仁拙劣的关切。  
所以这样的关切味道根本就是小时候自己肖想出来的特殊待遇。  
三十多岁的灵魂幼稚地抗拒着这样的善意，可十多岁的少年只是想单纯表达自己的喜欢，朋友，弟弟，或者什么别的。  
就好比十几岁的和也不会介意仁开玩笑叫Kazumi，还会开玩笑一样装出娇羞模样，穿着雪白婚纱的时候亦可以笑得开怀。  
三十几岁的和也恨不得在两人之间划开一条分界线，清晰又刻薄地不许对方越雷池一步。  
而仁只是懵懂地感觉和也经常突然变了个人，突然疏远他，突然吻他，突然闯进他的生活，又突然离开。  
太严格了，似乎比出道还遥不可及的是龟梨和也身边的位置。  
……他明明此刻就坐在自己身边。  
仁的心里有一份他意识得到却又无可奈何的焦躁感，这种焦躁感缓慢氤氲进了他的血液里，即便日后真的与和也比肩，他依然拿这样的和也束手无策。好像是另一个时空中，多年后自己结婚生子，在自己的channel聊天时被友人提及龟梨君，那猝不及防却想要躲闪的眼色。  
装傻不是时时都有用，覆水难收。  
十六岁的仁此刻还不知道这个道理。他只是觉得有些焦躁不安，像是被交握失败时，从指尖逃逸掉的那只短短粗粗的小手，轻轻戳了一下自己藏在盔甲中的软肉。  
他想不通的事情很多，龟梨和也本身就是最想不通的那一件。  
“和也，你说我们啥时候能火捏？”啃着秋刀鱼的仁含糊不清地往外哈着热气吸溜吸溜地问旁边坐着的人。“我感觉你最近在Jr里人气有变高——”  
“……”和也拿着自己那份鱼正琢磨着先吃鱼头还是鱼尾，听到这话一怔，状似漫不经心地回答。“啊，连给前辈伴舞都没有站在最中间，妈妈看电视的时候还觉得很可怜呢。”  
“根本没有的事，我每次都一眼就看到你了。”仁还在吸溜。  
和也轻轻吹着热腾腾的烤鱼，听见仁轻轻的叹息：“要是可以一起出道就好了。”


	6. 6

和也没有再提，仁也默契地直到旅行结束也没问出口那个亲吻究竟是怎么回事。仁说不明白自己心里隐约的雀跃期待是什么，他只是偶尔会觉得和也身上有股很好闻的味道。  
他把这种只有挨得很近才能闻到的味道也当作了自己的秘密。  
而龟梨和也连着两辈子的勇气和爱，也就主动了那么几秒钟，从此又像古井无波的一潭沉水，带着点少年人阴郁的气质，过着自己精细的日子。他这人虽然喜欢养狗，本人的性格却像极了猫，矜贵又冷淡，也经常笑，却只和熟人那么开朗。  
仁不太乐意承认，但是和也比起自己似乎更喜欢中丸雄一一点。  
仁左耳朵听山下等人抱怨龟梨和也此人云云，右耳朵一滴都没剩下给流了出去，塞了最后一口便当便匆匆和同坐的几人道别往舞室赶。他看和也自有他那一套审视方法，和也好极了，一点也不倨傲又自私。他无数次纠正山下偏颇意见，却每次都无果，索性不再计较。和也的好他知道不就够了，这朋友交来又不是给别人评分用的。  
当Jr的日子很悠闲，仁本来有大把大把走神的时间，却因为同伴压力而不得不和和也锁在舞蹈教室里疯狂练习。少年身板极纤细瘦削，日后落成却并不是易碎的玫瑰模样。那天他吻他的眼角，像是天上大雪乘风，轻飘飘降落在自己脸上。现在他的那场大雪站在镜子前，汗水化了玉脂一样的皮肤寸寸流进衣领消失不见，胸前一起一伏喘息剧烈，腿快要脱力地抖着。  
仁无比清楚地意识到这不同的画影照得都是同一个人。这人有这么多面，却都没遮没掩地将最软的肉露给自己看，浑身上下都邀请着自己过去摸摸看，是不是和看见的一般软。他不敢摸，虽然也算熟悉，依然怕被猫抓花了脸。但他又极好奇，恨不得脑袋凑得极近也吮上一口去。  
这样的界限又模糊又清晰，另一边是万劫不复，仁不敢冒险。  
年少时不能遇到太惊艳的人。  
……大概就是这么个道理。  
和也不知道仁在想什么，反正两人舞步一向各有发挥，虽然都在拍子上，怎么看都有种和谐中的不和谐音，又或是不和谐里的完美匹配。这样的特质到了后来成团活动时在六个人身上更明显，前面两个群魔乱舞，后面四个一窝蜂地搅得更乱。说乱又很有个性，大概是长得帅唱歌好听的缘故，不是那么招人骂。六个人理念诸多不同之处不提，唯独跳舞编舞方面，谁也不肯做广播体操。他就突然有点怀念第一次拍PV时的兴奋感。后来世面越见越大，倒没有新奇感了。  
两个人就那样各怀鬼胎地跳着舞，听着音响里放泷与翼的歌，小声跟唱着。  
和也跳得快要力竭，却咬着牙坚持再练一首。仁本性温吞，不争不抢，虽然也有胜负欲，却远没有和也那么钻牛角尖和较真，只是单纯的一条脑筋和固执。他早就累了，可是想着再陪和也一会儿，所以也没有停下来。说什么专心练习的时候会清空脑袋，明明越累的时候思维越繁杂，什么都要想一下。  
两人磨磨蹭蹭拎着各自的背包，一起坐上电车。小龟很难得地没有又在电车上打瞌睡，仁却和每次一样下意识挺起肩膀想给他靠。和也也没注意到身边那个过于笔直板正的身子，他专心地低头解决着妈妈给他带的，早该喝掉的香蕉奶昔。  
和也不是很喜欢香蕉的气味来的。作为果汁一类的饮品，它有些过于香甜，腻糊糊的。  
和赤西仁很像。  
他不动声色拿胳膊肘拐了拐身边的傻小子，把几乎没喝几口的奶昔瓶拧开了递过去。赤西君很有福相地稀哩呼噜一口干杯。和也如释重负，合伙犯案一般夺了瓶子又塞回包包里。  
然后那傻子突然反应过来，大呼小叫地问是不是又没好好吃伯母带来的食物。  
……如此这般。  
他俩就是很般配，怪不得以后推出去的cp都是官配。怪不得以后两个年轻人都以为互相相爱。和也不无感慨，赤西仁依旧捉着自己的手腕子硬要自己搭着他肩，这样单纯的亲昵，他承受不起。但他还是搭着他，一路走到了家门口。  
如果说龟梨和也是赤西仁家的老二，那赤西仁就是龟梨和也家的四哥。  
仁进了龟梨家门就甜甜美美地去讨龟梨夫人的欢心去了，和也乐得清静，先去洗澡了。  
仁被招待进了和也卧室等着，一碟子小饼干吃得干干净净也没见和也出来。他的那点欲盖弥彰和斤斤计较在碟子底的蛋酥皮上用完了后又开始想他的“美少年亲吻事件”。  
那么浪漫的场景，他应该抱抱和也。可是如果换成，换成随便什么别的人，他可能会大叫着快走开，然后大笑避开才对。  
换言之，这个吻是他默许的。  
他好像很喜欢和也，所以不介意这些，甚至还有点喜欢。  
十六岁的赤西仁大彻大悟，连夜逃离龟梨家。  
洗完澡出来的小龟轻轻咦了一声，搓了搓自己滴水的发丝。手机上跳动着一条未读的信息。  
“明天，上课的时间见吧！  
仁”  
赖着要一起回家打游戏的是他，跑的第一快的也是他。  
和也觉得好笑，咧开了唇角回复了他一个好字。  
那就明天见。


End file.
